wikolapediamedvedevfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikola Medvedev
Backround Nikola Medvedev is the protagonist of the stories. He was the son of Mama, the husband of Wife, the father of Peter and Dmitry, the cousin of Boris, the father in law of Boyra and Sylvia, the grandfather of Phil, Mill, Dill, and Nicole, and the great grandfather of Nikola Alex. He was the patriarch of the Medvedev family. He hates stone arches, especially the ones in St. Petersburg. He lived in Moscow, Russia. Life Early Life Nikola Medvedev was born to the Medvedev family on August 19th, 1872, when Mama was 23 years old. Nikola was an only child for his entire life. When Nikola Medvedev was four years old he began to work on the farm, giving his mother’s horses water. His father worked as a minor official for the Czar at that time. Nikola Medvedev only saw him on Sundays every other week. When Nikola was eight his mother begin giving lessons to him about the wonders of the human body. That sparked his medical career. One day in the pasture at his old country estate when he was eleven, he was riding his horse after a daily whipping session. They had gotten up to 504 lashes. They started cantering and he fell off. The horse turned around and charged at him. He thought, “What could be going on in its head?” and so he entered its mind. He used this talent to get all of his chores done. Mama always commented on how well the animals behaved when he was around. One day a wolf wandered in. He tamed it and it became his personal pet. Soon he was doing pet orders from all over the general Moscow area. His family was of a very small minority since they were Jewish and most of their neighbors from miles around were Christian. This was not much of a problem until Nikola attended a college in downtown Moscow. He centered himself with many of the other people who were Jewish, including the person who is now his wife. Together they had The Kids. His family became the wealthiest in Moscow. The Czar at the time, Ivan the dead by Nikola's hand was poor. Ivan struck him a deal. If Nikola gave Ivan a massive loan, he would let Nikola be Czar when he died. The next day, Nikola pushed him off a roof. Building an army Nikola Medvedev created a huge army as Czar. He later used it to destroy Spain Time Travel Main Article Another Silly Story When Boris Hugged Nikola, he was sent back in time due to Boris's radiation. He killed many of history's famous dictators and finally had a showdown with Adolf Hitler. Nikola killed him and went back to his time. Time Travel 2.0 Main Article Another Another Silly Story One Boris hugged Nikola again and he was sent back in time to the dawn of civilization. Nikola took over and taught the primitives. Soon they had established a mighty kingdom. When Nikola left a small child clung on to him. They both went back to Russia. Nikola named this child Dmitry. Halloween Main Article Happy Boris Halloween Boris almost kills Nikola in a fit of love. Nikola wakes up with Boris breathing on his face. Nikola punches Boris, breaking his nose. Boris cries and begins to smash Nikola's cars. Desperate to save his cars, Nikola told Boris that he would go Trick or treating with him. Boris desists. On the night of Halloween, Nikola and Boris Trick or treat on Oppresion Circle. The get to Veterinarian John's house. He is terrified that Boris is eating candy. Soon Boris goes crazy and begins to destroy the town. He is damaged by an airstrike called in by Alexi. Nikola escapes while Boris continues to destroy the town. Soon a huge military operation is called for. Boris is almost killed by several bombs going off. He is captured but escapes and runs to The Czar's Palace. He attacks Nikola's family but is subdued by Nikola. Fat Debby Main Article The WOB Story Nikola was sent to subdue Fat Debby after she began to destroy Novosibirsk. First he fired a small "Warning" Shot at her but she survived. Finally he had to use a Nuke made from Boris's radiation to kill her. It worked and Nikola went out to celebrate at Ivan the Bartender's Bar. The Vodka Incident Main article The Epic The night after defeating Fat Debby, Nikola drank too much and signed a deal that banished him from Russia. He was forced to move to Lenie in Scotland. His house was a stone's throw away from Loch Ness. His cousin Boris was there. Soon Nikola tamed Boris and used him in a battle with Heteric’s forces. Nikola escaped the Loch and saw the Icebreaker that his family was on explode. He steeled himself and, with help from his KGB buddy Alexi and Boris, took The Loch Ness Monster to Moscow. Nikola posed as the wealthy Scotsman Eric Tanner bringing his Loch Ness Monster to the Czar as a gift. Boris was acting up when they entered the Czar's Palace so Nikola locked him in the wine cellar. The guards caught onto Nikola. As he was about to give up, his wife arrived. She informed him that the kids were staying at the abode of Uncle Minsky. Soon Boris threw a fit and caused the whole palace to collapse. Heteric perished. Eventually Boris (though presumed dead) escaped the rebuilt Palace and destroyed much of Moscow. He was killed by Nikola with the Fire Chair. Nikola then ruled as Czar for a few months before another cue ensued. The Immigration Main article Nikola Biography Nikola was forced out of power again, this time by Lenny. He was forced to emigrate to America. Upon arrival he moved to Brighton Beach. He got a job on Ellis Island. His boss, Arny Shilankee, was cruel to him. He was fired many times but always re-hired. Soon he met Thor, who became his best friend. After causing a riot on Ellis Island, he was fired permanently. He opened a school in his tenant house. He left the education business and made money at the currency exchange. Death He was killed by Lenny in a hit-and-run accident at the age of seventy. No one cared. Favorite Outfit Nikola's favorite suit is Tigerskin Underwear. He wore it when he killed Boris with The Fire Chair. Nikola Gallery Category:hero Category:person Category:main Category:czar Category:medvedev Category:character Category:father Category:Nikola Category:Talented Category:Boris Category:Nikola Medvedev